Mother
by Aria Styles
Summary: Bella knows that to some people, the words Mother and Mom were synonymous and typically the same people. But, to Bella, her Mother and Moms were three very different people.


Disclaimer: I do not own.

Warnings: Mentions of Bella/OFC, AU, Unbetaed

Back Story/Explanation:

This is part of a whole verse that I hope to eventually write...eventually. In it after Renee ran off with Bella as a Baby, Charlie demanded that Bella stay with him during the summer for the fully summer, starting that Summer and that they would switch off with holidays. So, the first day of summer, Charlie would fly down to get her and she would stay with him until the third week of August and every major holiday they would switch off, opposed that the one month each year she would spend in canon. During the time, Bella would spend a lot time with the Clearwaters and Blacks. Sarah and Sue, who knew what Renee was like, made it their mission to make sure that Bella was well taken care of, even when she wasn't with them. So Bella grew up with a Dad, two moms, a mother, two uncles, and a bunch of siblings. This is the difference between her relationship between Renee and Sue/Sarah.

* * *

Bella knows that to some people, the words _Mother _and _Mom _were synonymous and typically the same people. But, to Bella, her _Mother _and _Moms _were three very different people.

Her _Mother _was Renee Dwyer nee Swan nee Higginbotham. She was a scatterbrained women who was always looking for the next adventure and thrilling thing, even if that meant taking her daughter and runing from her husband in the dead of night once the adventure was gone.

(_"Being with your dad was an adventure, he'd loved me from the first moment and I, him. It was something out of a fairy tale. I though about him the all time while I traveled and when I came back to him, he told me how I was all he could think about too. So when he asked me to stay, I did. And it was magical at first. He bought a house and we got married. His parents were lovely and so nice to me. Then, you came along and it was like we grew even more in love and a new adventure started. Until all the excitement was gone and I had to start a new adventure and I did, with you") _

Responsible wasn't really in her vocabulary, though she tried and she had a hard time keeping track of things.

(_"Bella, do have you seen my work shirt?" "Bella, where's my watch?" "Have you seen my paycheck?" "Oh, I forgot to pay the light bill, can you do that, Bella?)_

She was always doing something different; taking a new class, trying out new foods, meeting new people.

(_"Oh, I saw a flier for a yoga class, I want to try that" "That new Thai place sounds interesting. "I meet this gorgeous Frenchmen at that place downtown, He was so sophisticated!")_

Always wanted to go somewhere new, whether that meant moving from California to Arizona,_ ("It'll be fun, like an adventure. No one will know who we are and we can become someone brand new. See new things and different people. You'll have fun, I promise")_; or taking a summer trip to Canada or London ("_Bella, we're going to Vancouver! Aren't you excited!?" "Oh, London, Isn't it beautiful?! So charming!") _

She was adventurous and spontaneous and full of life, and while Bella loved her dearly, she wasn't the one that Bella called when she started bleeding out of her vagina, stained her favorite jeans, and freaked out the middle of her English class (that Sue, who had told her pointblank "_You've started your period. It's natural and means that you're bodies ready to have kids, so don't have sex and be ready to cramp like a bitch") _

or when one of the few girl friends (or friends, in general) she had told her she liked her and asked her on a date, (She'd called Sarah in tears, not knowing what to do and convinced that she was going to lose her friend forever if she said no. Sarah had calmed her down and asked her one questions. "_Are you saying no because you don't like her or because you think you should?" _After thinking about it, She had gone out on her date with her. In the end they dated for a few months until she moved again, but they still remained friends. Last she had heard from her, she was in a threesome with a pair of twins and happy. )

So while she loved Renee and knew she lived her, in the end, their relationship was more close friends, then Mother-Daughter.

Her _Mom _or rather _Moms, _on the other hand were Sue Clearwater nee Uley and Sarah Black nee Wilde. They were nonsense women who toke care of their family and did what they had to were the ones that called her each night just to talk and ask how her day had gone. That would dispel her fears and calm her. (_"I love you." "You are my daughter, doesn't matter if I pushed you out or not." "We will always be there for you, Always.") _

That pushed her to be better and do better. ("_You can do better, I know you can. So don't give me that bullshit answer. I refuse to let you do better then you best, because you are better then this." "Bella, you have talent. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. If you love what you do, do it, don't pay attention to the idiots.") _

Sue taught her to be brave and take things head on, ("_Sometimes you've gotta take the bull but the horns and fight back, even if you don't take you can")_

Sarah, that it was okay to express herself and be selfish sometimes ("E_ven if that meant sometimes hurting someone else, because if it really is important to you and that person really does care then they'll understand. And if they don't, you're better off with out them")_

They loved her unconditionally. _("I'll love you no matter who love, be they man, woman, or animal" "I don't care if move to china and I never see you or speak you again, you are my daughter, that 's all that matters") _

They scolded her when she was wrong (" _I don't care that everyone else was drinking and that Renee didn't care, I care and your not doing that shit!"),_ always believed in her ("_I know that you can do it, so if you don't believe in yourself, then believe that I believe in you"), _to speak out _("If you don't like it, say so. If you don't want to do something, say so. If you say no, mean it. Because someone will take advantage if you don't)._

That it was okay to be mad at her mother but to not let the pain consume her. ("_It's okay to be mad, to be upset, but don't ever let that hate become apart of you because if you do it'll devour you and in the end you won't be anything but that hate. Trust me, I know.") _They raised and taught her how to be a strong woman. They may not have given birth to her or been with her every day of her life, but they loved her and didn't treat her like she was different for not having been born of them ("_Oh, How may children do you have?" "Three, two girls and a boy." "Four, three girls and a boy.) _She was their daughter and that was that.

So to some people _Mother _and _Mom _mean the same thing but to Bella, her Moms were not her Mother and her Mother could never compete with her Moms.

* * *

**Notes:**

I haven't seen read the books and a while, so most of my information is from the Twilight Wiki. I tired to stay close to canon with Renee's personality and to not bash her. There isn't a lot about Sue and barely anything about Sarah. But Sue is said to be brave and strong. I view Sue being a lot like Leah, headstrong and willing to do what it takes for her family. Sarah is hard, because like I said there is barely, if anything, about her. So I tried to take from her kids. Rachel is strong, has to be to be the imprint of Paul, hothead extraordinaire. Jacob is a pretty friendly and easygoing guy (more or less anyway). She's also a painter, so creative. So I view her as a strong, creative, and friendly person, unless you mess with her family.


End file.
